


Let Me Look After You

by Hufflepuff_and_Proud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_and_Proud/pseuds/Hufflepuff_and_Proud
Summary: Newt comes home from his latest exhibition to find his wife is ill and wants to look after her





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but had the urge to write a oneshot for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
> 
> Also probably not my best work but please enjoy!

You sneezed, waking with a jolt. You had been ill for a few days now and were not able to shake the cold. What made it worse was that Newt was not currently at home, but on one of his expeditions to find a new creature. You wished nothing more than for him to come home and give his wife some of the care and attention he gave to his animals when they were ill. He wasn’t due home until 2 days from time.

At the same moment that you sat up and dragged your legs out of bed to get started with the day by looking after the hungry menagerie of animals you and Newt had in your house, none other than Newt himself was turning onto the road where you lived. He was walking down the pavement whistling a cheery tune, suitcase in hand, complete with the latest animals he had rescued safely inside.

 “Morning Bizit, I’ll just get you some food” you said to the niffler, who froze, that was stealing the gold you deliberately put on the table for him before you went to bed last night. He was a friendly niffler who knew you put the shiny things out for him when Newt was away to distract him but always played the game, knowing that Newt wouldn’t approve of you feeding the niffler’s bad habits for pretty things. It was the secret you and Bizit shared. There was the sound of a key in the lock turning but you were unable to hear it due to your head feeling like it was going to explode from the cold.

Unbeknownst to you, Newt was now standing in the doorway with an amused grin, having shut the door quietly so as he could watch his wife tending to his animals and the niffler that was now following you as you went to get him his breakfast. It always amazed him your relationship with the animals differed from his. He loved them all but did at least try to have some rules for the menagerie to follow when he was home. It seemed he now knew why they didn’t always follow the rules… you had a soft spot for them and treated them like your children in his absence. He didn’t mind that in the slightest, it was very endearing to him.

As you pottered around the room, still with your back to Newt, he watched you stop suddenly and sneeze. That was when he realised you were not feeling 100% and he began to move across the room to offer you a handkerchief when he saw Pickett, his bowtruckle, running along the counter with a handkerchief already in hand, which he gave to you.

“Thanks, Pickett, for looking after me in your daddy’s absence. I appreciate it very much, but I do wish he would be home now and not in a few days” you said sadly, as you sat down on the chair miserably with some food for both Pickett and Bizit and started to hand feed them.

His heart melted at the scene and he walked over to you, rubbing your shoulders when he got close enough and kissing your cheek “Fear not, my dear, I have returned early. Now, let me look after you”.


End file.
